Control
by MizzUnderstood
Summary: First chaper is a flashback to when Lana and Chloe first met. Complications are just a part of love. Slashy but nothing graphic and theres a lil hint of Clex...if u want it its there if not pretend. Please R/R: what shud happen next?
1. Flashback

"Who's that?", giggled a girl with short brown hair up in curly pigtails.   
The rest of the group turned and echoed her laughter.  
"I dont know, but she sure does dress funny!"  
They were all pointing and whispering as the new girl slowly walked up the steps  
into the middle school building. It was the first day of seventh grade and the cheerleaders  
stood outside commenting on everyone entering. Lana Lang sighed. She didnt like to be  
mean to anyone.   
"Guys, maybe we shouldnt be talking about people like that."  
She must have been a little louder than she intended because the new girl  
immediatly turned and looked her right in the eyes. They held each others gaze for a  
couple of seconds before Lana smiled. The girl, however, didnt smile back and continued  
walking.   
"Nice move, Lana. Now freak girl has your number."   
Lana made a face, "Whatever.", she said quickly, "Im going in. See ya'll later."  
The pom pom brigade watched her leave, "Shes so weird sometimes.," The rest of  
the girls nodded but before they could talk about it anymore someone spotted a guy with  
blue hair and they soon forgot about their captains strange behavior.   
Once inside, Lana scanned the hall. Nope. The girl was nowhere to be seen.   
"Dang," she breathed. She'd really wanted to explain that she hadnt been making  
fun. Only trying to help. Suddenly, someone tapped her on the shoulder. She jumped.   
"Lana. Its only me." She spun around to find herself face to face with Clark Kent.  
"Oh," she said slightly annoyed, "Hi Clark."  
"Hey. How was your summer?" Lana tried not to groan. She was not in the mood  
for small talk with her personal stalker.  
"Just fine, Clark and you?" His eyes lit up. 'Yes Clark Im asking about you. Im a  
human being too. Im not a goddess.'  
"It was fun. Hung out with Pete, you remember him right?"  
"Uh huh," Lana looked right past him. She thought shed seen the weirdly dressed  
girl enter the Rambler office, "I gotta go, Clark. Talk to you later ok?"  
He sounded disappointed, "Sure."  
She didnt have time to feel sorry for him at this moment. All she wanted was to  
talk to that girl. The door to the Middle School Newspaper office was closed when she  
reached it. She knocked. No answer. Lana didnt give up easily. She knocked again. No  
answer. She raised her hand for the third time but the door opened.  
"Jeez youre insistent!!" The girls face showed no emotion at all. She looked Lana  
up and down, "Yes? Come to torment me some more?"  
Lana was completely taken aback. She'd never met any like this before. Ever.   
"Well? Am I using too big of words for you? Im sorry I dont speak cheer."  
Lana grimaced, "We're not all like that you know."  
"No some are worse."  
She giggled but the other girls face remained flat. "Im serious"  
Lana grinned, "Your funny. Anyways, I came to apologize. I wasnt making fun. I  
didnt think they should make fun of you. I like your style."  
The girl wasnt amused, "This is getting old."   
"What is?"  
The girl stared at her, "You bubblegums sure are stupid."  
Lana frowned, 'Thats not very nice. Can I at least come inside so we can talk?"  
"What do you want me to say?", the girl twirled a finger in her blonde hair and  
grinned goofily, "Like, totally, I , like, looove your Guess pants!"  
Lana pushed past her and into the office. The girl stagger backwards, "HEY! Not  
cool! This is my private office! You cant..."  
Lana glared at her, "Oh shut up already. For goodness sakes, you think your so  
indestructable? You think no one else feels pain but you? You think us "pom poms" dont  
get our feelings hurt by your cynical defenses? You like it when you get made fun of?  
How do you think I feel?"  
The girl looked bewildered.  
Lana scoffed, "Oh noooow youre quiet."  
Then the girl began to laugh. Just laugh. She was laughing so hard she had to sit  
down.   
"What the hecks so funny?"  
The girl stopped long enough to mumble, "Didnt know cheerleaders had emotions  
like that."  
Lana smiled, "Havent you heard? Im the weird captain."  
"Whats your name, pom pom?"  
"Lana Lang. and you?"  
"You even have the perfect name. Wow. Perfect body, Perfect Skin. I'd have  
figured your name was Miss Popularity."  
"Um...thanks but I hate it. Anyways, whats your name?"  
"Chloe...Chloe Sullivan."  
Lana smiled, "I like your name too."  
"Wanna trade?"  
Lana eyed her suspiciously, "Huh?"  
Chloe smirked smugly, "Relax, Lang, Im only joking..." Lana raised an eyebrow  
and Chloe grinned, "Unless you really want to..."   
  
*Gabz* 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Chloe stared at her notebook. She was absent mindedly scribbling on the inside  
sheet. She stared at her drawings.  
"Oh my gosh!", she gasped as she realized what shed been writing. Lana Lang. In  
perfect script. She blushed. No one had seen her little pictures. Good. Chloe shook her  
head. Shed been daydreaming again. Lately, all she thought of were memories of her and  
the petite brunette. Lana had been the only person to talk to her that first day in  
Smallville. Shed met Clark and Pete later that week in Pre-Algebra. Theyd been nice  
enough but none as sweet and funny as the cheerleader. Of course, that afternoon,  
Whitney asked her out and Chloe hadnt really gotten the chance to get close with her. She  
sighed and quickly crumbled the paper. She glanced at the clock. 3...2...1...BRING!!  
There was the bell and Chloe didnt waste any time getting out of there. She walked across  
the hall to her locker and started to do the combination.  
"Chloe!" someone called to her from the entrance.  
She turned and smiled slightly, "Hi Pete. Whats up?"   
Pete ran over to her and grinned, "Guess who broke up?"  
Chloe stroked a non existant beard pretending to care about the lastest fight  
between whatever couple her friend was referring to, "Not that youuuu like to gossip or  
anything..." He scowled, "OK ok If I said I didnt want to know, you would have told me  
anyways...so...who?"  
Pete pretended not to hear her mockery of him, "Whitney and Lana!"  
Chloe choked but Pete didnt notice, "Really?"  
Pete gave her a look. She must have sounded a little too excited, "I mean, does  
Clark know?"  
Pete nodded, "Yeah. He didnt seem too giddy about it though...Remember what  
he said about getting over her? Maybe he did."  
"Maybe..." Chloe silently hoped he had, "So what happened?"  
Pete was grinning again, "She caught Whitney kissing Jackie "I'll Be Your  
Fantasy" Thompson yesterday after the football game."  
Chloe frowned, "God, thats awful, poor Lana..."  
"Yeah...I mean, Im not a girl but I can imagine...Hey," He said suddenly, "Do you  
ever see Lana with any girlfriends?"  
"Pete, Im sure she doesnt swing that wa-"  
"Not Girllllfriends!", He blushed, "Im talking about girls that are friends..."  
Chloe thought for a second. "Come to think about it. No, never, wh- oh, oh no!  
You think shes all alone?"  
Pete nodded, "Thats what Im thinking."  
Chloe grabbed her backpack, "Im going to go find her. I mean, we're not the best  
of friends but we are...well...friends I guess. Ill see you later, Pete. Thanks."  
"No problem, Chlo. Catch you later."  
Chloe turned around and scanned the hall. No Lana.   
'Hmmm.', She thought, 'If I were an ex-cheerleader with a cheating boyfriend and  
dead parents where would I be?'  
She remembered Lana saying something about how when her parents were killed,  
she used to hide among her horses and talk to them for comfort. Chloe had an idea. She  
raced out of the school and down the road to the Potter Barn. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Tears streamed down Lana's face as she brushed her horse softly. How could  
Whitney do this to her?   
"I know why..." she whispered to no one, "Because I wont sleep with him...why  
wont I sleep with him? I love him right?", she sighed loudly, "or...at least I thought I  
did..."  
"Lana?" a shy voice called into the stable, "You there?"  
Lana wiped her tears with the back of her hand, "Go away, Nell, I dont feel like-  
oh...Chloe...its you...", she blushed.  
"I...I came to see if you were okay..ya know, after today and all..."  
Lana cringed, "I dont need your sympathy, thank you."  
"Lana..." Chloe stepped closer and Lana turned her back to her.  
"Leave me alone. What do you know about love anyways!?" She heard Chloe  
come closer and spun to face her. What she saw made her instantly regret her prior  
remark. Chloes eyes were watery and her lips were quivering slightly. Lana reached out to  
touch her shoulder.  
"G-d Chloe, Im sorry...Im so sorry I didnt mean it. Really."  
Chloe shrugged off her hand, "Youre right, what do I know about love? What  
does the ugly quirky anal reporter chick know about feelings? Stupid me. I forgot!"  
"Chloe", Lana was crying again, "Chloe...thats not what I meant. Youre not ugly  
or anal...quirky maybe..." She smiled slightly through her waterworks.   
Chloe chuckled and leaned against the barn door, "How the hell do we do that?"  
Lana leaned opposite her, almost mockingly, "What?"  
"Go from yelling, to crying, to laughing all in the matter of minutes."  
"I dont know...lucky I guess. Hey, Lana?" She was suddenly serious.  
"Yeah?"   
Chloe inhaled deeply, "This is going to sound totally selfish but Im kinda glad you  
and jockstrap" Lana shot her a look, "Excuse' moi, Whiiitney..broke up."  
Lana looked confused, "Why?"  
Chloe swallowed, "Ok well, remember in 7th grade...those girls made fun of me  
and you told them to stop and then you came after me and we talked and stuff?"  
Lana nodded, "Like it was yesterday."  
"Well, I wanted us to be friends...I mean, you were so funny and cool and..."  
Lana placed a hand gently on her shoulder, "We are friends, Chloe."  
Chloe pursed her lips tighly, "I know, but Im talking bout like, best friends, like,  
sleepover, share secrets and well this is really corny but um...yeah."  
Lana was silent for a second and just stared at her.  
"Ok cut it out." Chloe was feeling a little uneasy.  
"No Im not freaked. Just thinking. Why didnt you come to me before?"  
"Well Im not very fond of the quar- I mean Whitney and I figured youd be so busy  
with him and all..."  
Lanas hand hadnt left her shoulder and Chloes muscles were fluttering from the  
touch.   
"Chloe, I would have made time. I would have loved to be your corny sleepover  
friend."  
Lana chuckled. Chloe liked how she laughed. Sweet and feminine. Just like her.   
"Maybe we could start today? In fact, yeah, come over tonight and I'll help you  
forget all about the little piece of sh- I mean Whitney...Like the whole girlfriends  
package. What do you say?"   
Lana smiled, "Alright cool. See you then and Chloe?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Thanks." All of sudden, Lana leaned in and quickly pecked Chloe on the cheek  
before speeding away towards her house. It all happened so fast that afterwards Chloe  
was sure she'd imagined it. However, the damp spot on her face, that continued to remain  
warm hours later, begged to differ. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Lana'd run so fast she couldnt breathe.  
'Oh my g-d,' she thought all the way up to the stairs and into her room. She closed  
the door behind her and leaned her back against it.  
'Oh my freaking G-d! What did I just do?' she slapped her own face, 'I kissed my  
friend. My very female friend. My female friend, Chloe...Chloe...' She sighed. 'Shes  
never going to talk to me again. She must be so we- wait, maybe she just thinks it was a  
little thank you. I mean, friends kiss on the cheek, right?' Lana sure hoped so. 'Of course  
they do, Clark kissed me on the cheek before but...well he likes me...oh my fu-' Lana  
flung herself on her pink cushy bed, 'If I follow that logic then I kissed her on the cheek  
because I..I...oh my g-d.' She covered her face with a pillow and groaned, 'How am I  
supposed to face her tonight?' She stared out her window towards the barn. To her  
suprise, Chloe was still there. She looked confused.   
'Oh wonderful,' Lana thought, 'Ive definatly scared her off.'  
She watched as Chloe touched the spot she'd kissed as if making sure it was real.  
'Yes. It was real. Lana Lang really did just kiss you.'  
Now, Chloe was...she was smiling...rather brightly and Lana couldnt believe it.  
'She...She's not mad. Wow.'  
She pressed her face against the glass pane and exhaled deeply.  
Chloe was still smiling when she turned and left the stables, leaving Lana to spy  
on nothing but her horses.   
Lana eased herself back onto her bed, 'So I guess I will go over there tonight.'  
  
Chloe was practically breaking the sound barrier to get home. Lana Lang had  
kissed her. Lana freakin Lang had...  
'Woah,' she thought, 'Hold your horses, Chlo.' She stopped to marvel at her own  
pun.  
'She didnt kiss you, persay, I mean just on the cheek, nothing earth shattering,  
right? Just a friendly little thank you kiss.' Somehow, she didnt believe herself. She was  
half way up her dirveway when it hit her like a sack of potatoes.  
'I liked it...' She gasped, 'I, Chloe Sullivan liked Lana Lang kissing me. Oh my  
freakin G-d!!'  
She ran up the steps and into the house. She had to get ready for the sleepover. If  
Lana was even still coming. Chloe hoped she was. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
  
Lana climbed the stairs leading to the Sullivan porch. She turned and nervously  
waved good bye to Nell, who still sat in her car in the driveway. Nell honked and drove  
off. Lana stared anxiously at the front door.  
"No turning back now..." she reached over and rang the doorbell. She peered  
through the screen door. A light was on in the kitchen but she didnt see any sign of life  
inside. She knocked. All of sudden, Chloe flung open the kitchen door. She spotted Lana  
outside and smiled.   
"You came!" she excitedly let Lana into the kitchen.  
"Of course I came. You promised to help me get over shithe- I mean Whitney,  
right?" she mocked Chloes earlier slips.  
Chloe laughed, "Gimme a sec to get these cookies out of the oven ok? Have a seat  
at the table."  
Lana sat and admired Chloe from behind. She wore light green scrubs and a white  
tank top. Her blonde hair was flipped out to the sides with sparkly clips holding it in  
place. Lana sighed softly. She was beautiful. Lana glanced down for a second and caught  
a glimpse of Chloes feet from underneath her pants.  
"Nice socks..." Lana teased as Chloe was sporting multi-color striped toe socks.  
Chloe spun around.  
"You have a problem with my socks, Miss Fashion Police?"  
Lana giggled, "Not at all, oh Matching Impaired One. I absolutly adore your  
choice of footwear."  
Chloe gasped comidically, "Youre making fun of me! Ladies and Gentlemen," she  
spoke to the air because there was no one else in the room, "I want to go on record as  
saying that she!," Chloe pointed accusingly at the hysterical Lana, "sooo started it!"  
Lana laughed, "Oh and what are you gunna do about it?"  
Chloes eyes flashed wickedly, "Youll see...just sleep with one eye open..."  
"Is that even possible?"  
Chloe scoffed and turned back to face her baking, "Just for that, no cookies for  
you!"  
Lana stood and reached over Chloes shoulder towards the baked goods. Chloe  
slapped her hand away, "Uh uh! All for me, none for you!"  
Lana crossed her arms and made a sad puppy face, "Pleeease?"  
Chloe thought about it for a moment before sighing, "Ok just one."  
Lana grinned and snatched a cookie from the tray. Chloe watched her take a big  
bite. Lanas eyes widened.  
"Dis ish goot..." she chewed, "Yew mafe dis?"  
Chloe snickered, "Yeah I did. Tell anyone and youre a dead woman!"  
Lana nodded and Chloe watched her smooth dark hair swish across her shoulders.  
Wow. Lana had come in pajamas. Black tank top. Pink fuzzy slippers. Pink silk pants.  
"I like your pants." Chloe blurted and hated herself for it afterwards. She sounded  
like shed been looking but Lana didnt seem to notice.  
"Yeah? Got em at Victorias Secret. Theyre really soft. Feel." She took Chloes  
hand and placed it on her thigh, moving it up and down, "Its silk. They were a birthday  
present from Lex."  
Chloe tried to keep under control, "Thats nice of him."  
Suddenly, Chloe remembered the suprise she had set up, "Lana come on I wanna  
show you the living room..." she grabbed Lanas hand and lead her deeper into the house.  
When they reached the intended destination, Lana froze.   
"Chloe...wow.." Before her was the ultimate sleepover arrangement. Chloe had  
spread out tons of blankets and sleeping bags across the floor in front of the big screen  
TV. There were bowls of chips, M&Ms and cheetos sitting on the table next to the TV  
and dozens of movies lay out ready to be watched.  
"This is...wow...awesome!" she grinned brightly and Chloe looked smug.   
"Im glad you approve."  
They sat down on the blankets and scanned the videos.  
"I got a bunch of chick flicks...you know to get the whole independence vibe  
going."   
Lana picked up movie after movie, "Legally Blonde, Where the Heart is, Down to  
you, Save the Last Dance, Center Stage....South Pacific?"  
Chloe shrugged, "Im gunna wash that man right outta my hair!"  
Lana rolled her eyes and continued her search, "Head over Heels, Kate and  
Leopold, Shes All That, On the Line...Attack of the Alien Clones V?"   
Chloe blushed and quickly disguarded the sci fi, "Whoops, Howd that get in  
there?"   
Lana laughed, "I knew you were a weirdo..."  
Chloe hit her lightly on the side of the head, "Pick a movie already!"  
Lana groaned, "Fine, how bout...Bring it on?"  
"You can take the cheerleader out of the pom pom brigade but you cant take the  
pom pom brigade out of the cheerleader..."  
"Hey its not myyy movie..." she raised an eyebrow, "Care to share with the rest of  
the group why the jock hater owns Bring it on?"  
Chloe smirked, "I plead the fifth."  
"Somebody has a cheer fetish and its certainly not meee." Lana said in a singsong  
voice.  
"Kiss my ass, Lang," Chloe put her hand to her lips and then to her butt, "Are we  
gunna watch or not?"   
"Certainly," Lana placed the tape in the VCR, "Wouldnt want to keep the pervert  
from her cheerleading fantasies."  
Chloe laid next to her on the blankets, "Youve got a sick mind, little girl."  
"Look whos talking." 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Chloe wanted cheetos. Well not as much as she wanted to reach over Lana's body  
to get to the orange snack food that tempted her, but still. She glanced at Lana who was  
grossly engaged in mouthing the cheers along with the movie. Chloe knew them too,  
though she'd never in a million years admit it to anyone. She sighed and started to stretch  
across Lana's shoulders. She felt her friend inhale sharply. Chloe moved down until her  
rib cage was resting on the small of Lana's back. The brunette didnt turn away from the  
movie, but Chloe felt the shiver that went up her spine. She paused and possibly stayed in  
the position a second to long because Lana said:   
"Chloe?"   
Chloe blushed, "Just getting some cheetos."  
Lana nodded but her eyes never left the screen. Chloe grabbed a handful and  
returned to her spot, gently brushing her hand over Lana's shoulder blades. Lana shook  
slightly.   
"Are you okay?" Chloe calmly asked.   
"Yeah." She choked just a little but Chloe ignored it. Chloe turned her attention  
back to bring it on. But about two minutes in, she felt someone staring at her. Chloe  
squirmed,   
"Yeah?"   
Lana smiled,"Wanna see something cool?"   
Chloe's imagination ran wild, "Sure.   
Lana reached into one of the bowls next to them and took out a red M & M. She  
gingerly placed it in her mouth.  
"Ive seen people eat M & M's before" Chloe was anxious.   
Lana took the candy out and smiled at Chloe.  
"When I was younger Nell wouldn't let me wear makeup." Her face was really  
close to Chloes. "One night Whitney took me to a high school party. All the girls had  
makeup on. I was feeling really out of place until this one girl dragged me to the  
bathroom," Chloe could feel Lanas breath on her face, "She took red M & Ms and did  
this." Lana slowly glided the candy across her lower lip. Chloe let out an unintentional  
whimper. Lana held her gaze for a second before taking a blue one. She brought it to  
Chloe's lips.  
"Here," she popped the M & M in Chloe's mouth, "Dont bite it."   
Chloe just stared, she didnt know what was going on, "Lana?" she asked  
nervously. Lana smirked and touched her fingers to Chloe's mouth.  
"Spit out the M&M," she said. Chloe obeyed and Lana unhesitantly took the  
saliva covered candy and smeared Chloe's mouth until it was blue. The excheerleader  
giggled softly.  
"Your lips match your eyes." She raised a hand to stroke the back of Chloe's  
neck. "Gorgeous," she said. The blonde gulped. Lana was about an inch away.   
"Chloe," she breathed, "What do you want?" Lana closed the distance between  
them. Her lips lightly dancing across Chloes, "Tell me and Ill give you whatever it is."   
Chloe shuddered and closed her eyes, "You."   
One simple word was all it took for Lana to press her blood colored mouth to  
Chloe's light blue one. The dye stained their tongues and teeth but they didnt care. The  
next day both girls had purple mouths. 


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey Lana!," Clark called out to her from the Beanery doorway, "Wait up!"  
Lana gasped, 'Oy...How am I gunna explain...'  
"Lana! Your mouth...its..." Clarks eyes narrowed, "purple?"  
Lana smiled, "Wow. Youre observant. Any other brilliant deductions?"  
Clark smirked, "Hanging out with Chloe?"  
Lana gulped and stuttered a little, "Um...why...would you...uh, say that?"  
"Well, first the snarky remark and then the purple mouth? Whats with that  
anyways? You guys join a cult?"  
Lana looked down, "No."  
He raised an eyebrow, "Oook then. See ya around?"  
"Yeah uh huh, see ya." Lana spun and walked off. She had to find Chloe and ask  
her about her day. What kind of crazy comments had her blonde fri--. Lana inhaled  
deeply. Not friend...not anymore...more like? partner? She almost burst out laughing. Not  
in a million years. Besides didnt that imply that sex was involved? So then, what was  
Chloe? Her...her...Chloe was her girlfriend. The word sounded good in Lanas mind.   
"Girlfriend..wow."  
"Lana?" The brunette jumped ten feet in the air.  
"Jesus Chloe! Dont scare me like that!" She grinned and looked around to make  
sure no one was watching them before leaning in and pecking her on the cheek.  
"How was..uh..today?" Chloe showed her lilac teeth.  
"Pretty good. Got some looks cuz of the whole purple mouth thing."  
"Yeah," she giggled, "Me too."  
"Clark wants to know if we joined a cult. What have you been telling people?"  
Lana hoped against hope that Chloe wasnt embarrassed of her.  
The girl was deadpanned, "That I hooked up with Barney."  
Lana couldn't stop laughing, "Is that my new nickname?"  
"Could be."   
They were coming up on Chloes house when Lana got brave, "Is your dad home?"  
Chloe flashed a wicked look, "No, wont be for...hoooours."   
Lanas stomach bounced, "Really?"  
"Totally." Chloe grabbed Lanas hand and dragged her into the house.   
  
That night, Chloe and Lana sat in the back table at the Beanery, giggling and  
touching lightly. They hadnt gone public so of course they kept things on a fairly friendly  
level.   
"Hey Lana!", Whitney sat down next to her in the booth, "Hi Chloe." He noticed  
the girl sitting across from his ex.   
"Hey Whitney", Lana rolled her eyes to her girlfriend and mouthed 'Sorry'.   
Chloe frowned. Of course Whitney wouldn't think he was intruding on anything  
important. It doesn't look like a date. Just Lana and her reporter friend. Nothing more.  
Suddenly, reality hit Chloe. Hard. She was in an unconventional relationship. She and  
Lana could never be open how she wanted to be. Chloe began to tear. It was all so  
confusing and...real.  
"You okay, Chlo?" Lana tried to act nonchalant.  
Chloe glared and gathered her things quickly, "Yeah Im fine, Im gunna go. See ya  
'round."   
Lana made a questioning face but Chloe ignored her hurt expression. The blonde  
wanted to get out of there before she started to cry.  
"Chloe?"  
Chloe thought she heard a tinge of fear in Lanas voice. 'Yeah. right.'  
Then, she was out the door practically running down Main street, clutching her  
bag to her chest. She was sobbing loudly and didnt hear the sound of pink Puma's  
following close behind.   
"Chloe! Stop!" The voice was out of breath and pleading.  
"Why should I?" She was still running.  
"Cuz we need to talk...please...whats a matter?"  
Chloe stopped suddenly and sharply turned. Lana gasped as she noticed Chloes  
wet cheeks.   
"What do you wanna talk about?"  
Lana smiled, "Lets start with why you were crying...and go from there."  
Chloe wasnt amused, "You just dont get it do you? You think everything is  
sunshine and daisies? Well its not."  
"Chloe, what are you talking about?"  
Chloe shook her head, "Us, Lana! What exactly are we doing? What is this?", she  
gestured in the space between them, "I mean, where is this going?"  
"I...I dunno, I thought we were taking this one day at a time, ya know? I dont  
know what they call it where you come from, Chloe, but I was under the assumption that  
this was a relationship."  
Chloe frowned, "How can it be? The geek and Little Miss Smallville? We have to  
get real, Lana, theres all sorts of complications!"  
Lana took a step closer, "Do you love me?"  
Chloe nearly blacked out, "What! What kind of a freaking question is that?!"  
"Do you?"  
Chloe sighed, "Lana...I.."  
Lanas face was right up against hers, "Cuz I love you and I sure as hell dont care  
what anyone else thinks."  
Chloe smiled brightly and wiped her tears with the back of her hand, "You know  
what? Me too."  
Chloe leaned in to steal a kiss but Lana blocked her, "Say it."  
Chloe groaned but Lana persisted, "Say it."  
"I love you, you stubborn priss."   
Lana grinned smugly, "I love you too, you melodramatic analyst."   
They kissed and in that instant, the whole world melted around them and there  
was no one else on the face of the earth. They were happy now and Chloe would just have  
to learn to deal with it. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
"Hello ladies", both girls jumped at the sound of a voice behind them.  
"Lex..." Lana hissed half angerily half out of suprise. Chloe looked down.  
Lex ran a hand over his bald head and smirked, "This is certainly an interesting  
scene. Hope I wasnt interrupting anything...important."  
Chloe smoothed back her hair, "No...um...eh..."  
Lex snickered and Lana growled, "What the hells so funny?"  
Lex smiled, "Its very ironic. But of course, not suprising at all. The quirky best  
friend and the pretty love interest. How cliche."  
"You make it sound like some sort of teenage TV show." Chloe frowned.  
"You never know."  
Lana was calmed a little bit, "Lex, please, we havent told anyone."  
"Relax, girls. I wont tell but I advise you to. Im sure Clark wouldnt have been  
quite so understanding if he'd found you instead of me."  
Chloe squirmed, "We...we..will...but Lex, I mean, Im not complaining but why  
arent you freaking out?"  
Lex winked at her, "Lets just say falling in love with a friend is something I have  
experience in."  
Chloe looked to Lana but before she could ponder what Lex had meant, Clark  
appeared from nowhere.  
"Lex, I thought you were meeting me inside." Clark was his usual oblivios self.  
Lex glanced from blonde to brunette and smirked, "Just on my way in. Have a  
good night, ladies."  
With that, Lex put a hand on Clarks shoulder and lead him into the Beanery  
leaving a confused Lana and a worried Chloe with a lot to think about. 


	9. Chapter 9: The Plot Thickens

Chapter 9  
  
"Chloe?" Clark wandered through the Torch office, "You here?"  
When no one answered, Clark sighed and sat down in a rolling chair. He was  
hoping to at least see Chloe today. Lately, shed been kind of avoiding him and he was  
starting to wonder if shed found herself some new friends. He leaned back. What had Lex  
been doing talking to her last night behind the Beanery? If it had really been a casual  
meeting, like Lex said, then why were they acting so secretive? Of course, Lana had been  
there also but maybe she was just in on the whole thing. He frowned. Sometimes he really  
felt left out. Clark flipped through his folder. Where was his assignment for the week? He  
turned around. Oh no biggie. Chloe always kept a copy on her desk. He looked around. If  
Chloe caught him going through her stuff shed be pissed for weeks. Clark sorted through  
the crap on the editors desk. The headline. Petes article. Some photos from the latest oil  
spill. A note with a heart on it. Clark stopped. A note. with a heart. on Chloes desk. Oh  
my god. Clark was curious. So damn curious.   
"No." he said, "Not my business. But well....I could just put it back and no one  
would ever know. Then maybe I wouldnt be the one excluded."   
Before he could realize what he was doing, Clark had taken the note out. He  
almost choked when he read it.  
  
Dear C,  
Had fun last night. Ure awesome, babe! Meet me at the beanery tonite.  
All my love,  
LL   
  
Clark stepped back until he hit the wall. HAD FUN LAST NIGHT! What in the  
hell did that mean? LL! L...L...L..Who did he know with those intials? None of the boys  
in school had them...Le..Clark gasped. LEX LUTHOR! Chloe. and. Lex. It all made sense  
now. Casual meeting, Clarks ass! They were together. Or at least, they were...the thought  
made his blood boil.   
"I knew I shudnt have looked." He shook his head.   
Suddenly, he heard Chloe coming down the hall, "Pete! Cut it out!"  
Clark frantically ran over to the Torch copy machine, photocopied the note, and  
shoved the copy in his back pocket. Chloe was just at the door and Clark used his  
superspeed to replace the note and sit back down purposely far away from Chloes desk.   
"Hey Clark!" Chloe smiled brightly as she entered her office.  
Clark immediatly jumped up, "Uh...hi...well," he glanced at his watch, "Look at  
the time. Ive gotta go, talk to you later Chlo."   
"Wait, Clark I have something I wa-" but then he was gone.   
Chloe sighed, "Oh well. I guess Ill tell him later then." 


End file.
